The Dysfunctional Martin Family
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: Meet the incredibly dysfunctional Martin family.Their dad,Victor's a drunk, their Mom,Vera split long ago, eldest daughter Nina tries to hold the family together.Eldest son Eddie trades his tutoring skills for sexual favours.Middle son Mick wants to be an air marshal.Youngest daughter Joy is stealing money from her charity while 10-yr-old Jerome is a sociopath and an arsonist.AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Meet the incredibly dysfunctional Martin family. Their dad, Victor's a drunk, their Mom, Vera split long ago, eldest daughter Nina tries to hold the family together. While eldest son Eddie trades his tutoring skills for sexual favours from neighbourhood girls. Middle son Mick wants to be an air marshal. Youngest daughter Joy is stealing money from her UNICEF collection while ten-year-old Jerome is a sociopath and an arsonist. AU_

* * *

Nobody is saying our neighbourhood is a garden of Eden, hell some people say god avoids this place altogether but it has been a good home to us, to me and my kids who I'm proud of cause each one of them reminds me a little bit of me. There's Nina, my rock, huge help and has all the best qualities of her mother except she's not a raging bitch. Eddie, he's the smartest of all, he's got straight A's and is on the honour role but he's got interesting past times... Mick, he's ambitious and has work ethic but I don't have a clue where he got that from. Jerome, I don't have much to say about him and then there's Joy, my angel sent from heaven. She raises money for UNICEF every year, some of which she actually turns in. There's my neighbours, Amber and Alfie, there's nothing they won't do for each other... or to each other. I never realised how little sex I was having until they moved next door. And then there's me, Victor Martin, father, teacher, mentor and captain of our little ship. We may not have much but we have each other and we sure as hell, know how to party.

* * *

"Ugh" Nina groaned at the sound of her blaring hello kitty alarm clock. She rose out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. She headed to the boys' room and banged loudly on their door and shouted, "It's 7:15!" She continued to knock on the door until she heard movement from the other side before she headed over to Joy's bedroom. Nina opened the door to see Joy already up and reading one of her favourite books, One Day.

"It's 7:15" she announced before heading towards the stairs but not before checking if the boys were up. "I call bathroom first" Mick screamed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. "No fair, you had it first yesterday!" Eddie argued back whilst banging on the door. Nina rolled her eyes and continued on her way down the stairs and made breakfast. She looked at the calendar on the floor which read 'Electric due.'

"Crap" she mumbled.

She took out a piggy bank that was located under the bottom step of the stairs, out of reach from their dad. She emptied it and said to her siblings, "Electric's due." Eddie, Joy and Mick emptied their pockets and placed all the money in a pile. "We're still $18 short" Joy noted.

"I've a tutoring session after school, that'll add to it" Eddie informed them

"And I've to cover a shift for Amelia at Smelly Nellie's so that will cover the rest" Nina told them. "You've got a happy meal on the front of your shirt" she said, pointing at Jerome. He shrugged his shoulders before Nina instructed him to lift his arms up and turned his shirt inside out before putting it back on him.

"Permission slip. I need dad's signature" Mick told Joy and handed her the slip. Joy forged her dad's signature before handing it back to him. "Wow. That's getting good, Joy" he replied.

Nina was busy filling the washing machine and jamming a chair in front, as it would otherwise pop open, to notice Mara walk in with her arms full of grocery bags.

"Hey Mars" the kids shouted.

"Hey kids, hey Nina" she said causing Nina to jump and give her a hug.

"Guys, you better get going or you gonna be late for school." Nina announced.

The kids rushed to get their coats and bags before running out the door. Eddie spotted a bike on the footpath so he ran and hopped onto it, ignoring the kid shouting, "That's my bike!" The rest of the Martin kids minus Nina ran to school.

* * *

- After School -

* * *

Eddie knocked on the Williamson's front door and awaited a response. Mrs. Williamson, otherwise known as Trudy, opened the door and told him, "Hi, you must be Patricia's tutor. I'll go get her but first you need to take off your shoes off"

"What?"He asked, confused at the situation.

"You need to take your shoes off, I'll get you a plastic bag" she repeated. She handed him a plastic bag which he placed his shoes in before entering the house.

"She's got this thing about people bringing dirt in the house. She's got Misophobia." Patricia explained to him.

"Okay, right" he said back. "Okay, so if you remember this, the formula is completely physical." he told her, showing her the notes.

"You're good at this."

"It's one of my hobbies"

"Do you want to know one of my hobbies?" she asked, seductively.

"Umm...yeah sure" he grumbled, not really paying attention.

Patricia crawled under the table and towards his pants. He jumped at the sudden shock before spotting Trudy walking into the kitchen.

"I'm still gonna have to charge you for this"

"Charge me?" she asked, shocked, climbing out from under the table.

"Yeah, this isn't charity"

"I know, it's just science it turns me on"

* * *

When he got home, the first thing he did was change his pants until Nina walked in, dressed in a blue dress that ended mid-thigh with a matching blue belt. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and she was brushing her teeth.

"Ed, can I borrow your deodorant?"

"I'm using Mick's" She nodded her head and began to rummage through the drawers for the deodorant. She found it and used it before throwing it back in the drawer.

"If I stick this in the washer, will you watch it?" she asked, lifting the clothes hamper at the other side of the room.

"Do it tomorrow"

"It stinks in here" she informed him while unwrapping her hair from the towel.

Soon they could her shouts of "Nina, where are you?" before Amber came barging into the boys' room.

"Nina, we're going have to leave soon if we're gonna get a ride to the party" Amber came towards Nina and was about to rip the tag of the back of her dress when she told her, "Don't... I've to take this back tomorrow!"

"I've got a tag gun at home from when I worked at TK Maxx. " Amber told her and ripped the tag of the dress.

"Let's go!"She sang and walked out of the room.

"Right... hotdogs are in the oven and there are nachos in the cupboard,as well, just in case." Nina told Eddie.

"Don't worry; we'll be fine...have fun!"

"Bye" Nina screamed and slammed the front door.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Should I continue? **

**Next episode is the party and there might be a special someone there... **

**- tvdxobssessed :)**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

Okay guys, I've been thinking about this for quite some time now and I don't feel that I should continue this story. This story was kind of an idea based off a tv show and I wrote two different versions of it but I uploaded this one. I don't really get many ideas for my House of Anubis stories because it's never on tv anymore. So I was thinking that maybe I could put it on hiatus and maybe finish it after a while or the second idea I had was to put this story up for adoption. I also want to focus on my other stories 'One Anubis Hill' and 'The Wedding Date.'

So what do you guys think? Should I put it on hiatus or put it up for adoption?

- tvdxobssessed


End file.
